The purpose of this project is to conduct research in statistical methods and computer techniques with particular emphasis on those appropriate to the analysis of data from clinical and diagnostic trials and epidemiological studies of cancer. Many of the problems studied under this project arise from the consultative activities of the Section. In the past year this research has included an extensive Monte Carlo study investigating the size and power of several rank statistics commonly used for comparing censored survival data while adjusting for concomitant information, a study of the probability of correct classification applicable to cancer staging systems, an investigation of the effects of stratification in randomized clinical trials, development of analysis of variance techniques suitable for studying indirect adjusted rates, exact and asymptotic approximations for the numbers of rxc tables with fixed marginals, further work on tests for exponentiality, and development of methods appropriate for testing marginal homogeneity in matched case control studies.